


Grooming (Ventrexian!Gary)

by CoffieRaptorStudios



Series: GaryCato Oneshots [11]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, VentrexianVary, may be a bit NSFW?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffieRaptorStudios/pseuds/CoffieRaptorStudios
Summary: (sorta requested? I kinda changed it up from the original idea maybe? honestly idk how I didn't think of this before but here we go. may be a liiittle NSFW? cuz you know how cats- uh... Ventrexians groom themselves. plus I'm new to writing that so....)





	Grooming (Ventrexian!Gary)

(sorta requested? I kinda changed it up from the original idea maybe? honestly idk how I didn't think of this before but here we go. may be a liiittle NSFW? cuz you know how cats- uh... Ventrexians groom themselves. plus I'm new to writing that so....)

Gary didn't expect to walk in on Avocato like this.

He was wearing only boxers and was currently in a grooming session, ya'know... the way Ventrexians do it.

Of course, this was nothing new to Gary, seeing as the Ventrexian had done this thousands of times himself. He just rarely walks in on his partner doing it.

Gary seemed to go unnoticed by the other, he was about to just leave and come back later, but it was as if some instinct took over and made him come towards the other.

Avocato froze, startled by contact on the back of his head. He spots the tan Ventrexian in the corner of his vision. "O-oh. Hey love, I didn't know you uh...." he stuttered, a bit embarrassed that Gary had walked in on this. Though... he supposed there could be worse things.....

He finally realised that he was now BEING groomed. Again, nothing new to them, but he hasn't yet been groomed by... him....

Yet there they were, Gary's paws on Avocato's shoulders as he groomed the back of his head. Gently bringing his cat-like tongue across the surface of his fur.

This went on for about half an hour, the two taking turns grooming the other, both purring non-stop.

"We really oughta do this more often Avo...." Gary said as he nuzzles the other's neck. Avocato just nuzzles back.

"...yes. we should...."


End file.
